You Don't Know Love
by Kwon Yonghwa4910
Summary: HunHan, Yaoi and Straight bersamaan, ga bisa bikin Summary jadi langsung baca sajaaah :)


**Tittle : You Don't Know Love (HunHan)**

**Genre : angst, sad ending !**

**Rating : T**

**Cast :**

**Xi Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris**

**Etc Other Cast**

**Annyeong, Hwa warga baru loh disini, cerita pertama yang langsung Hwa bikin itu HunHan karena HunHan moment makin langka -_-**

**Okeh Hwa banyak cingcong nih ~_~**

**Warning : Yaoi, BL, Oneshoot, HunHan, bahasa berantakan, alur berantakan, plot datar, typo merajalela ^^**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast nya milik orang tua, keluarga dan agency mereka, saya Cuma pinjem untuk di nistakan saja ^^**

**Happy reading XD**

Aku membuka mata ku perlahan, aku meraba sebelah ranjangku dan ternyata sudah kosong.

Aku menghela nafas pelan, mataku terbuka sempurna dan langsung menoleh kearah jendela kamarku.

Aku menduduk kan diriku sambil menatap nanar jendela yang sudah tersinari sinar matahari.

Aku memakai sandal kamarku dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diriku.

Setelah selesai mandi aku melangkah menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar, aku menoleh ke kiri dan kanan tidak ada siapapun.

Apa ia sudah pergi ? aku kembali mendesah.

Sejak tiga bulan lalu ia selalu seperti ini, mengabaikan ku.

Ya aku sadar aku hanya kekasihnya.

Tapi seharusnya ia tetap memandangku sebagai seorang kekasih.

Aku langsung berjalan memasuki dapur kecil dirumahnya, melongok sedikit isi lemari es nya.

Tidak ada apapun, hanya ada sereal dan susu coklat.

Seperti pagi kemarin kemarin, sarapan dengan sereal.

Sudahlah, tak apa yang penting perut ku terisi walaupun hanya dengan sereal.

Aku menuang sereal itu secukupnya dan ku tambahkan susu nya, aku memandang nafsu seral itu.

Aku lupa jika semalam aku tidak sempat makan malam karena menunggunya pulang.

Aku melangkah kearah sofa ruang tengah dan menikmati sereal itu dengan penuh nafsu, sungguh cacing cacing di perutku sudah berdemo.

Aahh aku perkenalkan diriku pada kalian, nama ku Xi Luhan.

Teman teman dan kel – ah lupakan, teman teman ku memanggilku Luhan.

Aku tinggal bersama dengan kekasihku, kekasih yang ku pertahankan walaupun keluargaku menentangku.

Karena aku mencintainya, mencintainya lebih dari apa pun bahkan hidupku sendiri.

Tapi entah mengapa akhir akhir ini ia seperti mengabaikan ku menatapku seperti musuh dan parasit.

Aku tidak mengerti dimana salahku, aku berusaha meminta penjelasan tapi ia hanya berkata 'aku sibuk untuk menghidupi mu juga baby.' Dan itu yang membuatku merasa aku adalah beban untuknya.

Setelah mencuci mangkuk bekas sereal aku pun meraih mantel ku dan pergi meniggalkan rumah itu, aku bekerja di sebuah toko bunga.

Membantu sedikit, walaupun aku tahu itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh untuknya.

Toko bunga itu buka pukul 10 siang dan tutup pukul 6 sore.

Setelah itu aku hanya duduk dirumah menunggu kekasihku pulang.

Bahkan sampai aku tertidur lalu terbangun dan sudah mendapati ia tertidur dengan pulasnya di ranjang kami.

"Lu, kau sudah datang ? cepat sekali." Aku terkekeh pelan, baru tiba di pintu toko suara Kang ahjumma sudah menyapa gendang telinga ku, aku tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

'_apa yang harus aku kerjakan ?'_ tanyaku padanya dan ia hanya terkekeh membuat ku mempoutkan bibirku.

"duduklah disana dulu, ini masih sangat pagi kau tahu." Aku menganggukan kepalaku mendengar ocehannya, oh iya aku lupa mengatakannya.

Aku ini bisu, kecelakaan beberapa bulan lalu mencabut pita suaraku.

Aku bisa melihat dan mendengar tapi aku tidak bisa bicara, tapi aku tetap menjalani hidupku sebagaimana mestinya.

Aku melirik kearah bunga bunga yang tampaknya belum disiram, aku berinisiatif untuk meraih alat penyiram air dan menyirami bunga bunga itu walau terdengar suara teriakan memekakan telinga ku.

"ini bayaran mu hari ini." Aku mempoutkan bibirku saat Kang ahjumma menyodorkan uang 400rb won kearahku, aku menggelengkan kepalaku tanda penolakanku.

400rb won dalam sehari kerja itu sangat banyak, itu adalah bayaran satu minggu menurutku.

"aku tidak terima penolakan ! ambil atau kau tidak bisa bekerja disini lagi." Ancamnya membuatku menahan nafasku lalu dengan berat hati meraih uang itu.

Kang ahjumma tersenyum senang lalu mengusak pelan rambutku, ini sudah sore.

Toko Kang ahjumma sudah tutup dan saat nya aku pulang kerumah kekasihku.

'_kamshamnida.'_ Aku mengerakan mulutku sambil membungkuk hormat sebagai ucapan terimakasih ku padanya, Kang ahjumma menariku dan langsung memeluk ku.

"ne, cheonma… sekarang pulang lah dan buatkan kekasihmu makanan yang nikmat." Ucapnya dan membuatku tersenyum lalu terkekeh.

Ia mendorongku pelan keluar dari tokonya sambil tersenyum.

Kaki ku melangkah pelan menuju supermarket terdekat.

"selamat datang." Aku tersenyum sambil membungkuk sedikit, aku meraih keranjang belanjaan dan mulai berkeliling mengitari supermarket dan tak sadar sudah pukul 8 malam.

Aku menepuk pelan puncak kepalaku, saat melihat jam yang bertengger disana.

Bahkan aku baru memilih sereal dan susu, aku langsung berlari mengitari supermarket itu entah yang keberapa kalinya.

Kali ini dengan tujuan memilih bahan makanan, aku menuju kasir setelah kurasa belanjaanku cukup untuk kebutuhan beberapa hari kedepan.

"terima kasih !" aku kembali tersenyum saat penjaga kasir mengembalikan uang kembalian.

Kaki ku melangkah menuju rumahku dan kekasihku.

Aku agak tersentak kaget saat melihat sebuah mobil yang terlihat mewah di depan rumah kekasihku.

Aku berjalan mendekat dan terhenti di belakangnya, aku menepuk pelan pundaknya membuatnya menoleh kearahku.

"ah… eumm kau pasti Luhan kan ?" aku menganggukan kepalaku menandakan pernyataannya benar, ia tersenyum kearahku lalu aku menatap lekat wajahnya.

Dia tampan ! apa memang semua teman Sehun mempunyai wajah datar tanpa ekspresi ?

"ya aku memang tampan !" aku mendelik kaget saat ia mengatakan apa yang ku pikirkan, aku hanya tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuk ku.

"ah aku Wu Yi Fan, Sehun memanggil ku Kris, aku sepupu Sehun dari China apa Sehun sudah pulang ?" tanyanya padaku dan aku kalang kabut mencari sebuah kertas dan pulpen untuk menjawabnya.

"ini." Kris menyodorkan ponselnya kearahku dan tersenyum, "jawab aku dengan itu." Aku meraih ponsel itu dan mulai mengetik balasannya.

Lalu aku memberikan nya pada Kris.

'_Sehun belum pulang, mungkin sebentar lagi… kau dari China ? Sehun tidak pernah bercerita ia punya sepupu di China.'_

Kris mempoutkan bibirnya dan mendesah pelan, "benarkah ? ia tidak pernah bercerita tentangku ? bahkan ia selalu menceritakanmu." Aku mengelengkan kepalaku dan menundukan kepalaku.

Aku merasa kalau wajahku memanas dan bisa di pastikan sekarang wajahku sedang memerah dengan hebatnya.

"kau ingin menjawab ?" aku mendongak dan mengelengkan kepalaku, Kris mengangguk anggukan kepalanya dan menatap pintu itu.

Ahh aku lupa bahwa kami masih berada di depan pintu, aku menepuk pelan puncak kepalaku lalu merogoh kantung mantelku untuk menemukan kunci rumah.

Kris terkekeh dan itu sangat terdengar jelas di telingaku, pintu terbuka dan aku membiarkan Kris masuk lebih dulu.

Aku menatap mobil Kris lalu menatap Kris dan mobilnya secara bergantian membuat Kris yang sudah terduduk bangkit lagi lalu kembali menyodorkan ponselnya padaku sambil tersenyum.

'_Kau mau membiarkan mobilmu terparkir seperti itu ? tidak takut hilang ?'_

Kris mengernyitkan keningnya terlihat berfikir lalu menatap ku yang tengah memandangnya datar.

"lalu aku harus parkir dimana lagi ? akan ku salahkan Sehun kalau sampai mobilku hilang nanti." Jawabnya membuatku menatapnya yang mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu.

"Lu aku lapar, lebih baik kita memasak makan sambil menunggu Sehun pulang." Teriaknya dari dalam membuat ku tersenyum dan mengiyakan usulnya.

Aku menutup pintunya dan menyampirkan mantelku lalu berjalan memasuki rumah melewati ruang tengah dan sudah tidak mendapati Kris disana.

Kaki ku melangkah menuju dapur dan sudah mendapati dirinya dengan celemek biru.

Aku terkekeh saat ia mempoutkan bibirnya setelah melihat isi dari lemari es kami.

"kalian benar benar pasangan yang tidak sehat, bahkan beras saja tidak punya." Ucapnya membuatku terkekeh, aku mengangkat satu kantung belanjaan yang tadi ku beli.

Membuat ia memanggilku dan meraih kantung itu lalu kami mulai meracik makan malam berdua.

Dan aku bisa merasakan aku memiliki keluarga lagi.

Luhan dan Kris langsung menyajikan makan di atas meja dengan wajah bangga, keduanya menghirup udara yang di hasilkan oleh masakan mereka.

"tinggal tunggu Sehun pulang." Luhan menganggukan kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan Kris dan mencoba berfikir positive agar Sehun pulang tepat waktunya.

Kris mendesah pelan, ini sudah lewat dari satu jam mereka memasakan makan malam dan Sehun tak juga muncul, Luhan menatap Luhan yang masih setia pada posisinya, duduk bersila di sofa walau bisa di akui kalau perutnya lapar dan matanya mengantuk.

"lebih baik kau makan duluan Lu, biar Sehun nanti makan denganku." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Kris mendesah pelan, ternyata Sehun benar Luhan termasuk namja keras kepala.

Dug !

Dug !

Dug !

Luhan dan Kris mendelik kaget dan langsung berlari menuju pintu, membuka pintu dan langsung mendapati Sehun yang di bopong oleh seorang yeoja lain membuat Luhan terdiam membeku dengan mata membulat.

"mianhae, Hunnie terlalu banyak minum dan sekarang… ugh ia mabuk… bisa kau membantuku ?" Kris langsung mengambil alih Sehun yang merancau tidak jelas.

"terimakasih sudah mengantar Sehun.. kau siapa Sehun ?" tanya Kris hati hati karena melihat Luhan yang terdiam dengan mata berkaca kaca menatap Sehun yang sedang merancau.

"aku yeojachingu Sehun, ah perkenalkan nama ku Kim Nayoung." Kris membulatkan matanya mendengarkan ucapan gadis di hadapannya, lalu menoleh kearah Luhan yang memandang Sehun dengan tatapan kecewanya.

"ya salam kenal dan bisa kau pergi dari sini ? aku Kris."

"ah Kris oppa, ya salam kenal dan kalau boleh tahu siapa namja cantik itu ?" Kris melepas pegangannya pada Sehun membuat Sehun tersungkur dan gadis itu terlonjak kaget melihat Kris, Kris menatap Luhan yang masih terdiam.

Kaki Luhan melangkah dengan gontai meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju kamarnya.

"kau tidak makan malam Luhan ?" Luhan membalik kan badannya.

'_nafsuku hilang Kris, permisi.'_ Kris mendelik tak mengerti dengan apa yang di katakan Luhan.

"sekarang kau boleh pergi." Ucap Kris tajam pada Nayoung yang masih berada di depan pintu, ingin membantu Sehun tapi Kris memblokade jalannya.

"namja cantik itu siapa ?"

"sudah pergilah, kau membuat suasananya kacau." Ucap Kris tajam dan membuat Nayoung mendelik kaget lalu membungkukan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah itu.

Kris menghela nafasnya kasar, melihat Sehun yang tergeletak seperti mayat di hadapannya.

Kris tak habis pikir bagaimana Sehun bisa melakukan ini ? Luhan namja yang ceria, baik dan ia cantik apa yang kurang ?

Luhan rela pergi meninggalkan keluarga demi Sehun, agar ia bisa bersama sama dengan Sehun.

Tapi kenapa Sehun dengan mudahnya melakukan itu pada Luhan, Kris menatap jengah Sehun.

Membanting pintunya kesal dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi mengambil seember air dan…

Byuur !

Kris menyiram seember penuh air pada Sehun yang masih setia pada posisi itu, Sehun langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan menudukan dirinya menatap Kris kesal.

"kenapa kau melakukan ini pada ku eoh ? apa yang kau lakukan berdua dengan Luhan eoh ? kalian berdua di rumah ini eoh ? kalian mengkhianati ku eoh ?"

Plaaaak !

Kris menampar Sehun, membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya yang merah karena alcohol benar benar sudah menguasainya.

Sehun menoleh kearah Kris menatapnya garang dengan wajah memerah menahan marah.

"kau mau marah padaku ?" ucap Kris dingin, membuat Sehun mencengkram erat pundak Kris.

"tak sadarkah kau Hun, kau telah menyakiti seseorang yang benar benar tulus menyayangimu ?" ucap Kris tajam membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya, Kris yang melihat itu langsung menaikan sebelah alisnya dan tertawa mengejek kearah Sehun.

"lalu apa yang kalian berdua lakukan eoh ? bercumbu ? berciuman atau malah bermain di ranjang ?"

Plaaaak !

Kembali Kris menampar wajah Sehun, Sehun sedikit meringis dan Kris pun meringis karena tangannya panas setelah menampar Sehun dengan tenaga penuh.

"kau mau tahu apa yang kami lakukan ? ayo aku tunjukan." Kris menarik kerah kemeja Sehun keras, membuat Sehun mau tidak mau mengikuti langkah kaki Kris menuju dapur.

Kris menabrakan tubuh lemah Sehun ke meja makan membuat makanan yang masih utuh di meja makan menjadi berantakan, Kris mengatur nafasnya dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kasihan.

"kau bodoh jika mengabaikan dia Hun ! kau tidak tahu balas budi." Ucap Kris tajam, tapi Sehun tidak mendengarnya…

Ia menatap nanar semua makanan yang sudah dingin dan berantakan di meja makan, kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan ia menjatuhkan dirinya duduk di kursi meja makan.

Kris menghela nafasnya pelan setelah mendengar suara dengkuran dan bibir Sehun, bisa bisa nya ia tertidur saat sedang di ceramahi.

Kris membersihkan semua makanan yang sudah dingin dan berantakan, lalu mengambil selimut untuk Sehun di kamarnya.

Tok… Tok… Tok..

Kris mengetuk pintunya pelan, setelah lima menit tak ada jawaban ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu dan mendapati Luhan yang sudah bergelung dengan selimut.

Ia sudah tidur, pikir Kris.

Kris berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil selimut tebal untuk Sehun dan memasuki kamar tamu yang memang sudah menjadi kamarnya saat ia berkunjung bertemu Sehun.

Luhan membuka matanya dan kepalanya berdenyut sakit, semalaman ia menangis di balik selimutnya.

Pasti sekarang matanya sembab, Luhan kembali menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal.

Kejadian semalam kembali terputar di otaknya, Sehun kekasihnya yang selama ini ia bela yang selama ini ia cintai menyakitinya dengan mudahnya.

Mata Luhan kembali berkaca kaca, jadi itu yang Sehun lakukan saat ia pulang terlambat ?

Bermain dengan yeoja lain di luar rumah ?

Apa Sehun sudah bosan dengannya ?

Empat tahun hubungannya dengan Sehun harus berakhir dengan tragis seperti ini kah ? perjuangannya mempertahankan ini berakhir sia sia dan menyakiti hatinya.

Kenapa Sehun tega pada nya ? Luhan sadar ia tidak sempurna.

Ia namja dan ia bisu, mungkin Sehun malu mempunyai hubungan dengannya, membuat Sehun lebih memilih yeoja lain dari pada dirinya ?

Tok… tok… tok…

"Luhan ? kau sudah bangun ?" Luhan langsung menyeka airmatanya dan menyikap selimutnya lalu berjalan membuka pintu kamarnya.

Kris tersenyum miris melihat keadaan Luhan, rambutnya berantakan, matanya sembab.

Bisa Kris pastikan jika Luhan menangis semalaman di kamarnya dan bodohnya Kris tidak menyadari saat mengambil selimut untuk Sehun semalam.

"kita sarapan, aku sudah buatkan sarapan untukmu." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Kris mendesah kecewa.

"kau tidak makan sejak semalam Lu, ayolah." Luhan tetap menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, Kris mendesah dan sangat terpaksa langsung menarik Luhan untuk menuju meja makan.

Di meja makan sudah ada Sehun dengan wajah kusutnya terlebih pakaian yang ia gunakan semalam masih melekat di tubuhnya.

Sehun menatap tajam kearah Kris yang bersikap manis pada Luhan, ada perasaan cemburu dalam hati Sehun.

"jangan sentuh sentuh kekasihku hyung." Kris menatap Sehun dan langsung tertawa mengejek kearah Sehun.

"siapa yang kau sebut kekasih ?" tanya Kris sambil menatap tajam Sehun, membuat Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung melihat mata Luhan yang sembab.

Siapa yang berani membuat Luhan nya menangis sampai rona bahagia yang terpancar jelas dari wajahnya menghilang bak di telan bumi.

Senyuman yang biasanya Sehun dapat kini sudah tidak terlihat.

"Xi Luhan itu kekasih ku hyung !" pekik Sehun membuat Kris tertawa semakin keras membuat Sehun semakin kesal.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? Sehun memijat pelipisnya kala kembali berdenyut sakit.

"bisa kita makan sekarang hyung ?" Kris memberikan satu piring nasi berserta lauk pada Sehun, Sehun memakan sarapannya dengan lahap seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu.

Luhan hanya menatap makanannya dengan datar, sama sekali tidak berniat memakan makanannya itu walaupun Kris memaksa tapi Luhan tetap pada pendiriannya, ia tidak nafsu makan.

Semua semangat hidupnya lenyap semalam, ia benar benar kehilangan semangat.

Sehun, satu satu nya orang yang menjadi semangat hidupnya mengkhianatinya.

Lalu untuk apa ia hidup sekarang ? keluarga nya sudah tak menganggapnya setelah ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah demi seorang Oh Sehun.

"ayolaah dimakan Lu." Ucap Kris menatap Luhan yang malah terdiam tak bergeming membuat Sehun mendengus sebal, harusnya ia yang melakukan itu.

Sehun menggeser posisi duduk Kris membuat Kris menatap Sehun heran.

"ada apa denganmu baby ?" Kris mendesis kesal mendengar ucapan Sehun yang terkesan tak pernah melakukan apapun.

Luhan mengelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, Kris menatap Luhan sedih.

Ia tersenyum pada Sehun yang sudah menyakitinya, bahkan kini Sehun terlihat sedang cemburu pada Kris.

Kris tahu bahwa senyuman Luhan hanya acting belakang, ia hanya ingin terlihat baik baik saja di depan Sehun dan Kris mengerti itu.

Kris menghabiskan lebih dulu makanannya, Sehun menatap Kris yang pergi menjauh dari meja makan sambil membawa piring kotornya.

"jangan terlalu dekat dengan Kris hyung, aku cemburu." Luhan menatap Sehun, matanya berkaca membuat Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

Sehun cemburu ? hanya karena Kris yang memperhatikannya karena kejadian semalam ?

Lalu bagaimana perasaannya saat melihat Sehun semalam ? apa Sehun sedang terkena amnesia mendadak ? kenapa jadi seperti ini ?

Luhan mengelengkan kepalanya dan menghirup nafas pelan lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

Mengatur tangisannya yang sebentar lagi akan pecah.

"Hun, kau tidak bekerja ?" Sehun menoleh kearah Kris yang sedang menggengam handuk, sepertinya ia ingin mandi pikir Sehun.

"tidak hari ini aku ingin dirumah menemani Lulu ku." Jawab Sehun membuat Kris mengangguk anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"kau mengerti maksudku kan ?" lirih Sehun pada Luhan yang masih terdiam, ia berat untuk mempercayai Sehun lagi tapi hatinya masih menginginkan Sehun.

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya membuat Sehun tersenyum lalu mengusak pelan rambut hitam Luhan.

"sekarang kau makan." Ucap Sehun sambil menyuapi makanan kedalam mulut Luhan, Luhan membuka mulutnya dengan berat hati.

Karena sesungguhnya nafsu makannya sudah hilang.

Luhan memasuki kamarnya dengan gontai, ia melihat ponsel yang tergeletak di meja nakasnya sedang bergetar dan menampilkan id called 'Kim Nayoung' Luhan menundukan kepalanya semakin dalam.

Matanya kembali berkaca dan dadanya berdenyut sakit.

"Baby !" Luhan tersentak kaget melihat Sehun muncul dengan keadaan topless karena ia baru selesai mandi, Luhan tersenyum pada Sehun.

Sehun yang merasa tidak terjadi apa apa pun mendekati Luhan dan memeluk Luhan erat, Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam dan membuangnya secara perlahan.

Sungguh ia benar benar ingin menangis sekarang, Luhan memejamkan matanya mencoba menetralisir sakit di hatinya.

"aku benar benar mencintaimu." Luhan lemas tak bertenanga, tapi Sehun tetap memeluknya erat.

Luhan benar benar tidak habis pikir apa yang Sehun pikirkan, apa ia benar benar tidak ingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan semalam ?

"kau tidak menjawabku ?" tanya Sehun membuat Luhan mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk pelan punggung Sehun menandakan Luhan menjawab 'nado.'

Pelukan Sehun melonggar saat mendengar suara dering ponselnya menggema di kamarnya, ia berjalan mendekati ponselnya dan mengernyit keningnya.

Luhan yang memang sudah tahu dari siapa panggilan itu memilih untuk keluar kamar, Sehun sama sekali tidak menahannya untuk pergi.

Itu menandakan bahwa Sehun memang tidak ingin menjelaskan keadaan yang sedang terjadi.

Kris yang sedang menonton televise, menoleh kearah Luhan yang muncul dari tangga dengan keadaan menunduk.

Kris bangkit lalu menarik Luhan untuk duduk di sampingnya, Kris menghela nafasnya pelan.

Kris memang baru bertemu Luhan kemarin tapi entah kenapa Kris merasa bahwa Luhan benar benar tulus mencintai adiknya yang dingin dan bodoh.

Keheningan melanda mereka, Luhan yang lebih memilih diam menatap datar layar televise walau pikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana.

Begitu juga Kris, ia lebih memilih diam tak ingin bertanya banyak karena ia tahu apa yang di rasakan Luhan.

Sehun keluar kamar dengan kemeja dan celana denim tak lupa topi yang ia kenakan, Kris yang melihat Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Sehun berdiri tepat di samping sofa ruang tamu membuat Luhan mendongak kan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun.

"aku ada urusan baby dan aku akan pulang terlambat." Ucap Sehun santai dan membuat raut wajah Luhan semakin muram.

Sehun menuduk dan mengecup pelan dahi Luhan membuat Luhan menutup matanya, dadanya kembali sesak dan air matanya ingin keluar sekarang.

Jangan sekarang, jangan sekarang… batin Luhan.

Setelah merasakan ciuman di dahinya terlepas dan mendengar suara pintu rumah yang tertutup.

Luhan menangis, air matanya sudah tidak bisa di bendung lagi.

"menangislaah." Ucap Kris sambil menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya, Luhan menangis terisak di pelukan Kris.

Menumpahkan segala rasa sakit di hatinya, Kris tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Ia hanya bisa menjadi penyedia bahu untuk melampiaskan tangis yang pasti sangat menyiksa jika di tahan.

"tinggalkan Sehun." Luhan mendongakan kepalanya menatap Kris, air matanya masih membanjiri kedua pipinya.

"pergilah… jika saat kalian bersama malah menyakitimu." Ucap Kris lagi dan membuat Luhan kembali menelusupkan kepalanya ke dada Kris dan menangis di terisak disana.

Sehun keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan memasuki sebuah restoran jepang dengan senyuman menggembang.

"oppa." Sehun membalas lambaian tangan seorang gadis yang memang sangat ia kenal.

"ugh… kau terlambat tiga menit." Ucap Nayoung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Sehun mengecup sekilas bibir itu dan semburat merah jambu langsung muncul di kedua pipi Nayoung.

"mian, tadi agak macet dan Kris hyung menahanku." Ucap Sehun bohong membuat Nayoung tersenyum.

"ingin pesan apa oppa ? kau tahu aku merindukanmu sejak semalam." Sehun terkekeh dan menggenggam erat jemari Nayoung.

"oia apa namja cantik yang ada dirumahmu itu kekasih Kris oppa ?" wajah Sehun menegang, matanya membulat.

Namja cantik dirumahmu ? Sehun langsung berfikir.

Namja cantik dirumahnya hanya Luhan, apa semalam Nayoung mengantarkannya sampai kerumah ? bukannya ia meminta di antar oleh Jongin sahabatnya.

"eumm siapa yang kau maksud baby ?" tanya Sehun membuat Nayoung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"eumm itu namja cantik… euum tunggu kalau tidak salah namanya Lu.. Luhan." Mata Sehun seketika membulat sempurna mendengar nama Luhan.

Bagaimana bisa Nayoung mengenal Luhan ? Sehun mulai teringat kelakuan Luhan sejak pagi tadi.

Mata sembab, tidak mau makan ? kenapa Sehun begitu bodoh tidak peka dengan keadaan Luhan ?

"bukannya yang mengantarku semalam – "

"aku yang mengantarmu, Jongin oppa kusuruh pulang karena Kyungsoo juga sudah mabuk dan aku kasihan melihatnya." Ucap Nayoung antusias tapi tidak dengan reaksi Sehun.

Sehun menahan nafasnya lalu menatap Nayoung yang tersenyum, "lalu aku juga memperkenalkan diriku pada Kris oppa dan kekasihnya itu." Sehun menatap Nayoung dengan wajah datar tapi memucat.

"mem… memperkenalkan dirimu ?" tanya Sehun gugup.

"yaa, aku berkata kalau aku yeojachingumu." Sehun semakin mendelik kaget, kini wajahnya memucat dan keringat dingin mulai merembes dari pori pori kulitnya.

Sehun jadi ingat perkataan Kris tadi pagi, ugh ? Sehun kembali meruntuki kebodohannya yang tidak menanyakan tentang semalam pada Nayoung.

Nayoung kembali mengoceh tentang kejadian semalam tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak mendengarnya.

Ia membayangkan betapa hancurnya hati Luhan semalam saat melihatnya dengan Nayoung.

Sehun melirik ponselnya dan menatap Nayoung.

"aku harus pulang." Ucap Sehun mantap, Sehun sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk kembali menata hati Luhan yang sudah hancur.

Nayoung menatap sedih Sehun dan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, "bahkan pesanan kita belum datang tapi kau ingin pulang… ada apa ?"

Sehun mendesah sepertinya ia harus berbohong lagi kali ini, "Kris hyung masuk rumah sakit." Ucap Sehun dengan mantap dan setelah itu langsung berdoa dalam hati semoga itu tidak terjadi.

"kau habiskan sendiri ne, mianhae." Ucap Sehun sambil bangkit berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Nayoung yang mendengus kesal, "bahkan kau tidak mengucapkan Saranghae~ oppa."

Sehun membuka pintunya kasar membuat Kris yang sedang menonton televise pun terlonjak kaget.

"bisa pelan pelan tidak ?"

"mana Luhan ?" ucap Sehun tak memperdulikan ucapan Kris, Kris menatap Sehun lalu mengedikan bahunya acuh, ia sudah tidak ingin memperdulikan Sehun.

Biarkan Sehun menyesali perbuatannya sendiri.

"hyung ! kau pasti tahu dimana Luhan ?" pekik Sehun setelah mencari Luhan di dapur tapi tidak menemukannya, Kris mendesah pelan.

"aku tidak tahu, bukannya kau yang menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi ku ?" Sehun mendelik kaget dan menahan nafasnya.

"Luhan !" teriak Sehun sambil berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Kris menghela nafasnya, sepertinya Sehun sudah menyadari siapa yang ia cintai sesungguhnya.

Braaak !

Sehun mendobrak paksa pintu kamarnya dan berharap disana ada Luhan tapi nihil ia tidak menemukan siapapun.

Sehun membuka lemari pakaian dan menatap nanar lemari yang telah kosong, Luhan pergi meninggalkannya.

Sehun merosot dengan kepala tertunduk, Kris yang muncul dari balik pintu pun menatap iba Sehun.

"Luhan pergi hyung." Ucapnya lirih dan bisa di pastikan jika Sehun sedang menahan tangisnya.

Kris bergeming, ia tak beniat bercerita apapun pada Sehun.

Karena ini memang salah Sehun, jadi ia tidak ingin ikut campur.

Sehun bangkit dan berjalan pelan menyusuri ranjangnya dan terhenti di meja nakas samping ranjang, matanya menangkap sebuah amplop pink dengan tulisan 'From : Oh Sehun' di depannya.

Sehun meraih amplop itu dan membukannya secara brutal.

'_Hai Hunnie !_

_Mianhae, aku jadi menulis surat ini karena aku benar benar tidak sanggup mengatakan ini padamu._

_Aku mundur ! setelah kejadian semalam aku tahu aku ini hanya namja yang tidak sempurna, kulihat gadis bernama Nayoung itu cantik dan serasi jika bersanding denganmu._

_Kau ingat pepatah 'Cinta Tak Harus Memiliki' ? sepertinya itu berlaku untuk ku saat ini Hunnie._

_Aku akan menghilang dari hadapanmu Hunnie, aku tahu selama beberapa bulan ini kau mengabaikanku karena gadis itu tapi aku rasa itu pantas untuk ku yang hanya bisa menyusahkanmu._

_Aku akan pulang ke China, aku akan memohon pada mama dan baba untuk memaafkanku dan memulai hidupku lagi._

_Tetap tersenyum dan yang harus kau tahu, aku tetap mencintaimu Sehun._

_Xi Luhan 3'_

Sehun meremas kertas itu dan melemparnya kesal.

Airmatanya sudah tidak bisa di bendung lagi.

"aku membutuhkanmu Lu, kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku eoh ?" teriak Sehun frustasi Kris yang melihat itu hanya bisa mendesah pelan lalu meninggalkan kamar Sehun.

"Kembalilaah ! aku mencintaimu."

END ~

Review juseyo ~

Gamsahamnida ~

Hwa ^^


End file.
